Behind Closed Doors
by Moonshayde
Summary: Jack and Daniel learn that closed doors are closed for a reason. SamTeal'c UST ficStarts with Jack and Daniel banter


Title: Behind Closed Doors

Author: Moonshayde

Season: Eight

Spoilers: Season Eight up to and including Endgame.

Category: Humor/Fluff 

Character: Sam/Teal'c

Summary: Jack and Daniel find out closed doors are closed for a reason.

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Came to me out of the blue. It's a UST sort of story since Sam is still with Pete…

_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments_

* * *

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud, how many times do I have to tell you? I said no."

"Yes, but—"

"No."

"Jack…"

"Daniel." He stopped and stared him directly in the eyes. "No."

Daniel snorted. "We haven't heard from them" As they started moving again, Daniel's enthusiastic plea became accompanied by wild hand gestures. "What if Doctor Weir is in trouble"

"You're not going."

Jack knew Daniel was scowling at him, trying to intimidate him. But the answer was no. Jack wasn't letting Daniel, or Carter, or Teal'c go to Atlantis. He knew a team was preparing to head out on the Prometheus to reach the Pegasus Galaxy, but none of them were going. That was final.

So, Daniel could pour out his little heart all he wanted. He could do it here, in one of the corridors of the SGC. He could do it in his office. He could do it in Jack's office. He could try to bribe him with cake. He could do it with a cherry on top and Jack still wouldn't budge.

"Jack" Daniel said again, his tone softening. So, now he was going to try sympathy and pity. "We really don't know what could be happening to them. It's been months since we've had any kind of contact. What if they need us? What if they're in trouble"

"And you can help them" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

Naturally, Daniel narrowed his eyes at the insult and scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean"

"Well, let me think" Jack spit out sarcastically. "So far this year you've been possessed by Anubis and..."

"So were you, and Sam, and half this base."

Glaring at him, Jack continued. "You were shot."

"You shot me."

Jack scoffed indignantly. "Doesn't matter. You also got zatted I don't know how many times."

"Um, that would have been Sam and Teal'c." He paused, remaining beside Jack. "I'm starting to think my chances are better off-world than here on Earth. Which, by the way, is an excellent reason to send me to Atlantis. I'll be safer."

Daniel just never stops…

"What about the Trust" Jack asked. "They shot you, too."

"On Earth."

"And in space."

"Orbiting Earth."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Nope. I made up my mind. You aren't going, so you might as well…"

He stopped, frowning, wondering if he'd heard what he thought he'd heard. Was that…music?

Confused, Jack shot a curious look over at Daniel, who appeared just as bewildered as he was. Slowly, the two of them followed the sound of the music, coming to a stop in front of Teal'c's quarters.

Huh.

Jack turned to Daniel, trying to make sure he worded this right. "I am hearing—"

"Music, yes" Daniel finished for him.

"Coming from—"

"Teal'c's room."

"Huh" Jack said, this time aloud. He knew that Teal'c was trying to conform to Earth as much as possible, but what the hell was that? Dance music?

With stealth and cunning that he'd learned back in his Special Op days, Jack approached the door, quietly testing the handle. When he found that it was unlocked, he turned it, careful to be as silent as possible, and opened the door a crack.

"Jack" Daniel whispered. "What are you doing"

"Official business" he whispered back.

"You can't do that" Daniel said in that admonishing tone of his, as he slid beside Jack. "That's invasion of privacy."

"This is the SGC." Jack opened it a little wider. "No such thing as privacy."

"I'm sure that Teal'c will understand" Daniel said sarcastically.

"And Carter."

From the corner of his eyes, Jack caught Daniel blink in shock. "What"

It was Teal'c and Carter. And music. What the hell?

Stepping a little closer, Jack peered inside for a better look.

Okay, so he didn't know what the hell they were doing. It was semi-dark, and Teal'c had those damn candles lit all over the place. All he knew was that there was definitely dance music coming from in there, and Teal'c and Carter were bopping around like two teenagers.

"Why the hell are they doing the chicken dance" Jack asked aloud, confused as they flapped their arms.

"I thought it was the Macarena" Daniel asked in return.

Jack frowned, and turned to glare at Daniel. "Are you peeking"

He swore he saw Daniel's cheeks turn pink. "Just…a concerned friend."

"What about privacy"

"Push over, Jack."

That was it. The two of them huddled around the crack in the doorway, absorbing as much detail as they possibly could. It was hard, having only a sliver of sight, and Carter and Teal'c were moving so much they blurred into the background.

Oh yes, the two of them were dancing. Jack wasn't sure exactly what kind of dance that was, but it…

Jack's eyes widened and he knew Daniel's jaw had dropped.

"What's Teal'c's hands doing on her waist" Daniel whispered.

"Oh, I don't think he's aiming for her waist."

"No? Then…Oh."

_Damn_, Jack thought, staring at the two of them. Then, suddenly, he cleared his throat, and straightened himself, quickly smoothing out his uniform just so his hands could keep busy. He shut the door.

Jack exhaled. "Well, that was, enlightening."

Daniel just stared at him. His face was scrunched up like he had a million thoughts buzzing through his head, unable to focus on just one. Finally, Daniel breathed out and stood as well, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, what do you think"

"Nothing" Jack answered. "I'm thinking 'don't ask…'"

"Don't tell" Daniel finished.

"Right." Jack coughed. "Coffee"

"Coffee's good."

"Good."

That was all. Don't ask, don't tell. And sure don't open Teal'c's door without knocking.

* * *

Once they were sure the door was shut, Teal'c removed his hands from Sam, and she burst out laughing.

"I would have loved to see their faces" Sam said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. " I can't imagine what they must be thinking."

"I believe I can imagine" Teal'c said, a hint of amusement and mischief in his eyes. "It is not wise to spy on one's friends."

"No" she agreed. "It's not. God, you'd think they would have something better to do."

"They do not" Teal'c said grimly. "So we are forced to continue to hear them bicker."

Teal'c was right. She loved Daniel and General O'Neill, but the two of them could be a bit much sometimes. There were days when she just wanted to escape, to have some breathing room, and usually she could count on Teal'c for some much needed companionship.

Being with Teal'c felt warm and secure, and she treasured the moments they had together. Their friendship and bond had only blossomed more recently, after Daniel's death, and they continued to grow closer. She couldn't imagine having been blind to his gentleness, his humor, and his personal loyalty for so long.

"Well, that will keep them busy for awhile."

Teal'c smiled. "Perhaps now O'Neill and Daniel Jackson will learn to honor a Jaffa's abode."

She giggled. "Until next time."

He rolled his eyes. "Indeed." When he moved close to her again, he paused, setting the song to repeat. "Shall we begin again"

"Of course" she said brightly. "You know, you're the only one that I can line dance with? General O'Neill gets distracted and Daniel overanalyzes every move." She sighed. "And Pete is more of a slow dancer."

"Perhaps we could try the movement called the tango" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

Not knowing whether Teal'c was joking or serious was just another part of his charm. "Maybe next time" she teased lightly.

She thought she saw Teal'c's eyes spark with anticipation. "I look forward to our next encounter."

"Hey" she protested. "I didn't think we were done"

Teal'c nodded. "We are not. I would be honored to continue performing the 'Electric Slide' with you, Colonel Carter."

She grinned, rubbing his arm affectionately. "Thanks, Teal'c. I know I can always count on you." Squeezing his hand, she gazed up at him, tempted to reach out and touch his hair. "And I told you, when we dance, you can call me Samantha."

Teal'c's gaze softened, and the corners of his mouth turned, warming her with one of his tender smiles. "Whenever you need me, I vow by the honor of my very soul, that I will always be by your side, Samantha."

Touched by his words, Sam swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, and leaned into him, drawing Teal'c into a hug. He embraced her in return, wrapping her in his strong but gentle arms, and held her tight.

She knew. He would always be there. For everything.

THE END


End file.
